


Silver ornaments

by purplefox



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21605239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Luffy has something he wants to give
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	Silver ornaments

“This is what you really want Luffy?” Luffy folded his legs under him as he watched Usopp work. “But man when I gave you a price I didn’t expect you to do this you know?” He laughed as he examined the bag. “Good job captain! Now if only you could do this all the time.”

“This is different.” Luffy shook his head and Usopp laughed at him. “I’m serious Usopp! So? Where are they? Are they finished?” He tapped his sandals together as he watched Usopp

“Yeah they are.” Usopp glanced at his table before he moved to it and pulled open a drawer. “Originally I was planning on seeing if could get Nami to deck your allowance. Wasn’t expecting you to actually pay me Luffy.” He showed the box with a laugh before he shook his head. “I guess with this sort of thing you can be serious too huh. So? Are you going to give it right now?” Luffy stretched his arm and took the box away. “Luffy?”

“I’m going right now.” He scowled as he carefully opened the box. The gleam of the silver inside made his heart clench. “Ah Usopp.” He swallowed as he closed the box. “It’s nice but the-“

“The chain’s under the soft sponge.” Usopp’s grin widened as he watched Luffy. “After all… a cook’s life is his hands right Luffy? I did one for you too. you can chain yours to your hat or something. We both know that’s one thing that won’t get lost. You can chain it to the inside. The one with the weird looking clasps? That for your hat.”

“Thanks Usopp.” Luffy swallowed before he wrapped Usopp up in a hug. He rubbed his face over Usopp’s neck. “Thank you.”

“No problem… captain.” Usopp’s hand was warm when it tapped Luffy on the back. “Now go give it over already.”

“Right!” Luffy laughed as he pulled away. He carefully held the box before he opened the door. He took a moment to soak in the view of the sea. The Sunny was riding the open ocean. All around them was freedom. “Sanji.” Luffy said softly before he shook his head. He took a step towards the kitchen before he had to reach his free hand up to catch a falling orange. “Nami?” He asked before he shrugged and ate it.

“I knew I heard something.” She leaned over the balcony above and folded her arms. “What were the two of you up to? I saw you sneaking around before we set sail Luffy. Are you going to drag us into trouble again?”

“It’s not like that.” Luffy protested before he glanced at the kitchen. “Nami…”

“Does this have to do anything with the Jewellery I saw Usopp making?” Nami laughed. “Luffy… want me to make sure you’re not interrupted?” She teased. “You’re going to take him by surprise you know.”

“Leave me alone.” Luffy laughed before he sighed. “I need to do this. Nami giggled and he huffed. “I was careful with this!”

“Uh huh yeah you were.” Nami pulled away from the balcony with a laugh. “Robin and I will give you two hours and nothing more. Sanji-kun promised us some new drinks and my kindness doesn’t stretch that far.”

“That’s enough.” Luffy laughed before he turned towards the kitchen. “Thanks Nami!”

“If Zoro wanders in that’s on him!” She warned.

X

Luffy had been so excited and frantic but that had been until the door had closed behind him. Sanji was cooking but the aura around him made Luffy slow down. He pulled himself onto a chair by the counter and watched the man cook.

It was maybe a minute before Sanji came to the counter with a spoon. “I thought it was energetic out there.” He laughed as he tipped the sauce into Luffy’s mouth. It tasted like beef and honey. “Did I hear Nami-san earlier?”

“She’s with Robin.” Luffy watched Sanji check the pit before he wiped his hands in a towel. “Sanji I have something for you.” The box in his hand felt hot to the touch.

“Is that so?” Sanji laughed when he came back and leaned on the counter. “Tell me about it then Luffy.” He murmured softly. His eyes were a deep blue that glittered. “What’s this about?”

Luffy was tired of trying to talk about it so he just opened the box. The startled look in Sanji’s eyes made him swallow but when he saw Sanji’s smile and the pleased look on his face everything was made better. “I got Usopp to make these.” He glanced at Sanji’s hands before he dug out the chains. “And these so your hands wouldn’t-“

“Luffy.” Sanji breathed as he came around the counter. Sanji gave a soft laugh before he cupped Luffy’s face. “When I think you couldn’t surprise me more here you go.” He murmured before he pressed their foreheads together. “Matching rings? Just for us?” He laughed. “Could you put your claim on me any stronger?” He murmured before he pulled back. He gave Luffy his hand with a smile. “Put it on.”

”Which one is the-“ Luffy swallowed. “Which hand is the-“

“This one.” Sanji wiggled the hand before he laughed. “Put on the chain too. when I’m in here it’ll be around my neck but otherwise even when I’m sleeping.” He murmured as Luffy slowly slid the ring on. “I’ll wear it on my hand.”

“And-“ Luffy swallowed as he watched the ring glitter. “Now for the chain.” Sanji bent his neck enough for Luffy to fix the clasp. The silver caught his gaze and he smiled. At least until Sanji reached for the box. “Sanji?”

“My turn.” Sanji laughed as he slid the ring onto Luffy’s finger. “Captain.” He bowed his head and pressed a kiss to the ring. “King.” He murmured before he met Luffy’s gaze.

“Cook.” Luffy said softly as he cupped Sanji’s face. “Mine.” He whispered before he kissed Sanji. The warmth, the rightness of it all. It was worth everything.

X

“The hell is that about?” Zoro’s voice woke Luffy up from where he was napping on Sanji’s lap. “Cook what’s that about?”

“Lower your voice.” Sanji’s lazy tones only relaxed Luffy. “And isn’t it romantic? Our captain’s a possessive one.” Sanji laughed.

“Like you’re not as bad.” Zoro muttered. There was a low clink before he gave a snort. “You didn’t give him the signet ring yet?”

“I’m busy being touched by this Marimo.” Sanji laughed softly. “That can come later. I’m busy being touched by my captain.” Zoro gave a low laugh at that before he moved away. Sanji’s hand reached for Luffy’s own and linked with his. This was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> So I didn't at first know about the rings until an anon let me know and when I saw them FINALLY in the sanlu/lusan tag i was like OMG YES


End file.
